Running Bases
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Joanne wants to watch softball. Maureen wants Joanne. Can they compromise? Rated T to be safe.


**Title: Running Bases**

**Pairing: Maureen/Joanne**

**Rating: T**

**Description: Joanne wants to watch softball. Maureen wants Joanne. Can they compromise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

** Running Bases**

"I'm home, honeybear!" Joanne called through their small flat, closing the door behind her. She was attacked by a very energetic Maureen. "Hello there..." Joanne giggled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Pookie!" Maureen cried, almost strangling Joanne. "I missed you! Lets go cuddle!" She grabbed hold of Joanne's hand and tried to drag her to their room, but Joanne kept her ground. "Pookie? What's wrong?" Joanne stood there, biting her lip, looking from the tv to her girlfriend.

"Umm..er..the game's on tonight." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "It starts in a couple of minutes." She placed her bag on the ground and made her way to the couch. But not before Maureen tightly wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist. "Honeybear..." Joanne whined. "Come on! Jennie Finch is pitching tonight!" She gritted her teeth. As much as she loved and cared for Maureen, the softball games were one of her favorite things to look forward to after work. They were only on a couple of times a month. She had gotten into the habbit of watching sports with her father as a child. "You can watch with me." She added, hoping that her offer would spark Maureen's interest. It did.

"Ugh, fine. But only for you." She pouted, releasing Joanne from her iron grip. Joanne sat down on the couch and patted her lap, turning the tv on. Her girlfriend climbed into her lap, nuzzling her face into Joanne's neck. Joanne flipped through the channels for a moment before turning onto the womens sports network. Maureen noticed that she relaxed immensly. _The things that calm this girl down..._She thought, laughing to herself.

Minutes later, Maureen was bored out of her mind. She groaned and moved around on Joanne's lap, squirming and fidgeting. "Maureen, please stay still." Joanne chuckled, taking her attention away from the tv. Maureen pouted her infamous pout and crossed her arms. How could Joanne be more interested in a baseball game?

"Let's play a game, Pookie." She suggested, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder. "You can still watch the game, my game won't distract you." She added, knowing Joanne would find any excuse to not miss the game. Joanne managed to take her eyes from Jennie Finch as she stood up on the pitchers mound. She looked expectantly at Maureen. "Oh, yay! Ok, it's called Running Bases." She explained. Joanne's eyes lit up. She used to play this with her ex girlfriend in highschool; whenever Joanne got too distracted with softball.

"I know how to play, honeybear." Joanne smiled. Secretly, she hoped that her favorite team would score a home run quickly, but yet she wanted to tease Maureen. Maureen smiled. "Sure, lets play. You can go this time." She practically beamed. Then they both turned toward the tv, watching intently. Maureen seemed more interested since their little game had begun, and Joanne was happy either way.

"_And it goes flying!_" The tv shouted, zooming in on the flying ball. It hit a wall and went bouncing. An outfielder picked it up, and threw it to first base. But the batter had already stepped onto the plate, and was safe. _"And she lands on first base!"_ Maureen grinned, and placed kisses along Joanne's neck. A minute later, the next batter was up. _"Oh, strike one!"_ The tv announced, showing the batter mess up and miss the fastball. "_Thats strike two. Wow, Greg, it sure looks like Bustos is out of it tonight."_ The announcer said, sounding a little amused. "_Oh, that's a hit! Bustos goes to first, with Fernandez landing on second." _

"Second base." Maureen stated, trailing her hand up Joanne's shirt. Joanne squealed, but didn't protest. She watched the tv for a second, before the tv announcer spoke again.

"_And that's a home run! The crowd is going wild as they all run to third base, do you see this, Greg?"_ He laughed, zooming in on the crowd in the stadium. Maureen laughed, and pushed Joanne over, removing their clothing.

"Third base and a home run. I win." She giggled, kissing Joanne. Joanne rolled her eyes. Maureen won. _Oh well, I guess I have to suffer the consequences,_ Joanne thought, laughing to herself.


End file.
